


Her Decision

by InfernalPume



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, just made it on a whim, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalPume/pseuds/InfernalPume
Summary: Admani has no idea why a girl like Cyclone would refuse the throne.





	Her Decision

It was something he had never understood, no matter how many times Sol explained it to him. In all his seventeen years growing up beside the Butterflies Admani had always been in the vicinity of Princess Cyclone, but never been close enough to quite understand her. From her steely gaze to the short and concise way she had of dominating a room, the girl seemed as natural a candidate for the throne a family could ask for.

And this wasn't to say Sol _wasn't_ , even without her sister's cutting charisma the girl had a mind that could twist the very starts, but it was clear to anyone that the throne fitted Cyclone, even as she had denounced it.

"She likes her flowers," Sol had said.

"She's always been stubborn." Said Queen Margot.

"Just like me!" Beamed Queen Star.

But Princess Cyclone, a girl whose will was so potent and overpowering it made the hair stand on Admani's neck, couldn't have just tossed the wand to water her garden. After all, plenty of mewman Queens in the past had their _hobbies_. There had to be more reason than the girl wanting her potions to take top priority.

The question burned in Admani's heart. Every time he came to visit Sol and passed Cyclone in the corridors, every gala where he found himself caught in those intense dark eyes. Even as the girl made his palms wet, the underworld prince had to know.

"Why?" The words blurted out of him one night after awkwardly stalking her in her garden.

"Prince Admani," Cyclone's voice was cool and cordial, but with a warmth that melted his bones, "I did not know the Underworld Elite do not begin their conversations with a greeting."

The critique stung, so much so Admani momentarily lost control of his tongue. Humiliation burned behind his eyes, he curled his sweaty hands into fists.

"A-apologies, Princess," he said, "Good evening, its just I er... theres been something I've been _curious_ about."

Cyclone turned back to her roses with a little smile, "Go on then."

"Why is Sol the crown princess and not you?"

Cyclone stopped and Admani thought for a moment he had managed to take the princess off guard. But when she spoke her voice betrayed nothing.

" _Oh Admani_ , does news travel so slowly underground? That must have been three years ago."

He might have misheard, but she sounded almost disappointed by the question.

"Yes, I know," Admani said, "But I never understood _why_. Surely you could be queen  _and_ an alchemist- surely Butterfly Magic would only make your work easier. Why would you throw all that away?"

Cyclone seemed to consider the words as she traced her thumb over a bloom.

“It is,” she said, “But I also don't want to be tied to Mewni. At least not forever.”

Admani was flabbergasted. How could any Princess want to forsake her home? Yes, he and Sol went on their adventures, but Admani would never dream of abandoning the Underworld.

“I must have misunderstood you, Princess,” Admani said nervously, “But it sounds like you’re saying you intend to _leave_ Mewni someday.”

“I am.” Cyclone said matter-of-factly, and didn’t see fit to say anything after that.

Stunned, Admani shook his head.

“But where else would you go? What other kingdom could better than your home?”

Cyclone sighed and put down her shears, standing up and away from her flower bed.

“I will not abandon Mewni,” she said, “This kingdom is my home, but not _my_  kingdom. My throne awaits me elsewhere.”

The words were so sure that they took Admani off guard. He knew she was proud, but she couldn’t seriously be implying she would start a _new nation_ rather than rule her own.

“Where?” he asked.

 _“Oh Admani,”_ Cyclone’s voice was as warm as he ever heard it.

She came close to him then, Admani felt the sweat sizzle on his brow. She was so close he could smell her perfume, see the intelligent glimmer in her eyes as she regarded him. So close, for one insane moment he thought...

“The Underworld, of course. Right next to yours.”

With that she tapped his nose with a finger, smiled in that way that made his head spin, and walked back to the castle.

Admani was left there to process what she had said- how she had said it, and what it could mean. Shock, disbelief, and finally understanding rushed through him as he realised what she meant. That Cyclone predicted Admani’s eventual proposal and planned for it, even as young as fourteen.

And then a far more intense revelation coloured his cheeks- that Princess Cyclone was _right_


End file.
